When a surgeon inserts a bone anchor through tissue (e.g. a tendon) and into bone, it is often difficult for the surgeon to determine how deeply the anchor is being inserted with the insertion tool. If the bone anchor inserter is inserted to an incorrect depth, later challenges may be exacerbated, for example with bone anchors or suture anchors which must then be deployed or fastened after placement.